supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Evolved Razenoid
"My father abandoned me and left me alone. Drago II, on the other hand, lost his father. I'm not going to let someone else suffer what I had to suffer, and I'm definitely not about to lose another friend." -Evolved Razenoid saying he will not allow Drago II, the son of the late Drago, to go through what he went through and that he will not let the Nonet Bakugan kill Drago II. Evolved Razenoid, formerly Evo Phantom Dharak, is a Bakugan and is Mag Mel's Evolved Razenoid's son. It used to belong to Emperor Barodius, but was given to Sasuke upon his debut. He was an antagonist due to being Sasuke's Guardian Bakugan. As a Dharak he had a power level of 900 Gs. His Battle Gear was Airkor and he could form Dharak Colossus. At the midway point of Season 3, Dharak had a final battle against Drago and was defeated, acknowledging Drago as #1. This was revealed to be an act though at the end of Season 3. In Season 7, Dharak watches Sasuke, Mecha Sonic, and Helios dispose of Frieza and helps dispose of Ganondorf. Later, he becomes Dharak Colossus and battles alongside Maxus Helios against Bowser and wins and disposes of Bowser, but his Colossus pieces are damaged by Bowser's Super Fire Breath along with Helios' Maxus pieces. Later, he and Helios have a final battle against Drago and lose, with Dharak and Helios accepting Drago as #1. In Season 8, Dharak and Helios are given to Alice so they don't suffer Sasuke's fate. Dharak is returned to Sasuke after he is freed. In Season 9, Dharak evolves after Sasuke realizes that he should trust the others. At the end of Season 9, Dharak is saddened about Sasuke having to sacrifice himself, but has to accept it. Afterwards, Dharak and Linehalt return to Gundalia. He reunites with Sasuke in Season 10. In Season 13, Phantom Dharak returns to his former self, due to Sasuke's rebirth. Phantom Dharak's loyalties constantly change depending on Sasuke's loyalties. In Season 20, Evo Phantom Dharak learns that the Phantom Dharak that Masquerade won was a clone, and that Mag Mel's Evolved Razenoid was his true father. After Mag Mel and Evolved Razenoid self-destruct in an attempt to kill Tobi, only for Tobi to survive, Evo Phantom Dharak becomes so enraged that he mutates into Razenoid. Razenoid later learns that his hatred flows through all Razenoid, and decides to leave Sasuke as Razenoid is much stronger than Sasuke. Razenoid later battles against Infinity Helios, and loses. When Samus Aran siphons the power of the Smash Keys, Razenoid absorbs the power as well and evolves into Evolved Razenoid. When Samus is defeated at the end of Fight to the Finish, Razenoid is stripped of his power, and devolves back into Razenoid, and is thrown into an asylum with Samus. In Season 22, Razenoid is still loyal to Samus, even after her death until Subterra Razenoid realizes Drago can help them get vengeance on Mutant Elfin. Razenoid later manages to avoid being killed by his father, and Razenoid has a change of heart and returns to Sasuke's side. In Season 25, after Drago's death, Razenoid mourns his sacrifice and stated that he wished he had friends and a caring family like Drago's son, Drago II, has. Later, after learning that Dr. Eggman took over the Earth thanks to the reset, Razenoid becomes so enraged that Dr. Eggman used Drago's sacrifice to his advantage that he evolved into Evolved Razenoid for the first time since he was with Samus. After Sonic becomes Fleetway Hyper Sonic, Evolved Razenoid watches as he battles Robotnik Prime, but then comes to the aide of Drago II when the Nonet Bakugan attempt to kill him while he is comatose, stating he will not lose another friend. In Season 27, following Sasuke's recent corruption, Razenoid declares to Mutant Elfin that he will not return to Sasuke until he is purified, since he also has a moral obligation to protect Drago II. Razenoid later does rejoin Sasuke in Season 30 after Mechtavius Destroyer is defeated. Trivia *Razenoid was one of the few antagonist Bakugan in the series. *Razenoid spent a long amount of time in each evolution. *Razenoid is the only Bakugan that has become weaker. As a Dharak, he had 900 Gs and while his power level as Phantom Dharak was never shown, it increased significantly. However, Razenoid's current maximum power level is 950 Gs, which implies he got weaker with his recent evolution. *Razenoid has the most complex backstory compared to the rest of the Razenoids, and is quite younger than the rest of them. Category:Bakugan Category:Enhanced Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Heroes of Legend